


Beloved Son

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-12
Updated: 2003-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Sirius has some last words for Harry. Dead letter fic.





	Beloved Son

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Beloved Son

## Beloved Son

### by Victoria P.
    
    
         Date: Thursday, June 26, 2003 9:07 AM
         Title:  Beloved Son (Harry Potter)
         Author: Victoria P. 
         Summary: Sirius has some last words for Harry. 
         Dead letter fic.
         Spoilers: Major ones for OotP
         Rating: G
         Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling
         and Scholastic; this piece of fan-written fiction intends no
         infringement on any copyrights.
         Archive: Lists, Muse's Fool.
         Feedback: is better than a poke in the eye.
         Notes: Thanks to Jen, Pete/Melissa, Dot, and Meg. 
         Date: June 26, 2003
    

* * *

Beloved Son 

Don't worry too much about me, Harry. It's not bad here, not at all. It's not the ending I expected, and I really hate that Bella beat me, but it's better than sitting alone in that house, with my mother shrieking and Kreacher lurking. 

Don't feel guilty, either. It's not your fault. You did what you thought was the right thing, and I'm so proud of you. You've taught your friends well -- I can't believe the difference in Neville Longbottom. His parents would be thrilled -- not that he was in danger, but that he faced it so bravely. 

_Your_ parents are proud, too. Trust me. They're the only ones who are prouder than me and Remus. 

Speaking of Remus -- take care of him, please. Don't let him hurt himself or become so caught up in grief or research that he forgets to eat. I'm sure Molly will fuss over him, but he hates that. Don't let him take stupid risks, either. I don't want to see him here for a good long time. Even I'm not that selfish. 

None of us wanted to say it, but it's obvious that Azkaban broke something in me, and I don't know if anything could have made me better, although Remus tried. Merlin, did he try. More than I ever deserved. He always was the best of us, though he'd never admit it. I was lucky to have had him as a friend at all, lucky that he forgave me for being an arse, time and time again. Listen to him -- he'll never steer you wrong. Remind him of how much he has to live for. 

And listen to Hermione and Ron, as well. They're great friends, and if anyone knows the value of friends, it's me. Those two will stick by you through everything; don't shut them out. 

If you learn anything from my death, learn this -- ignorance, secrecy and mistrust are Voldemort's strongest weapons. I didn't trust my closest friend, and we all paid dearly for it. Please don't repeat my mistakes. 

Only if we all stand together can we beat him. And yes, I say we, because I'm still with you, Harry. Just not physically. Your parents are, too. 

Pay attention in school; learn everything you can, because you never know what will defeat him. I don't mean getting lots of N.E.W.T.s and all that rot, though I suppose that's important. I mean, learn to see the possibilities in what you're taught, how one spell can become another; everything has multiple uses, if you can just see them. 

The Death Eaters want to kill death, stop time, keep everything the way it's been for hundreds of years. But that's stagnation, which is just another form of death, though they're too stupid to see it. 

I have to go now, but remember, I love you, your parents love you, and I couldn't be prouder if you were my own son. 

Give my love to everyone. 

Sirius 

fin 

* * *

~victoria 

The Muse's Fool: <http://www.unfitforsociety.net/musesfool> diary: <http://musesfool.diaryland.com> LJ: <http://musesfool.livejournal.com>

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Victoria P.


End file.
